


Romance Novel Fodder

by litra



Series: Notfic [2]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: All Fur Elements, Beauty and the Beast Elements, Blanket Permission, F/M, Fairy Tale Retellings, Little Mermaid Elements, M/M, Notfic, Sleeping Beauty Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 13:17:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11533023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/litra/pseuds/litra
Summary: Barry is a merperson. Len is a Beast. Mick slays a dragon, and Lisa just doesn't want to get married.Fairy tale retelling in a classic romance novel fodder style.





	Romance Novel Fodder

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, this is Notfic. It's an idea that I will probably never get around to actually writing.  
> Free to a good home.

It start’s with Barry: the story is the little mermaid.

Barry is a merman. He’s in love with Iris, A human, possibly a princess doesn’t actually matter. She’s in love with this guy Eddie, but Barry doesn’t know that.

Barry goes to Len to trade him for legs.

Len is either a sea-witch merperson like in the show or if I decide to break away from the Disney version he could be an ice Fae, or the swamp king, or something like that. Maybe give it a bit of a beauty and the beast vibe and have Len be cold king who doesn’t know how to love.

They make a deal that if Iris doesn’t fall in love with him he has to come back and live with Len in his frozen world for the rest of his life and of course there’s a three day time limit, because that’s totally enough time to fall in love with someone….

Barry gets his chance and goes up on land and meets Iris. They become really good friends. And she introduces him to everyone around town, including Mick It would be perfect except it turns out she’s engaged. Barry ends up spilling the beans about his deal. Iris is horrified and offers to work something out just so he wouldn’t have to go.

She confronts Len when he comes to collect on the deal. She tells him there’s more than one type of love. Len asks  if she’d be willing to give up Eddie and Marry Barry to prove it. Asks if she’d be willing to take Barry’s place. Barry gets Len to stop both because he doesn’t want Iris to get into anything she’d regret and because he made a deal and he’s going to keep his word.

He goes back to Len’s ice palace and it turns into a beauty and the beast AU

Len is the beast. He’s under a spell and until the enchantment is broken everything he touches turns to ice. Everyone he once cared about is gone either because they couldn’t stand it or because he sent them away. But he’s been alone for so long now, that he’s willing to doom another just for some company.

Barry is actually a great house guest though. Being a merperson means he’s not all that effected by the cold. He can go back and forth at will now. Barry is his light and optimistic self, until Len can’t help but fall in love with him.

At that point Len tries to send him away. For his own safety of course. Even if the cold doesn’t affect him as quickly it’s still doing it’s damage.

Len can be really mean when he wants to so eventually he can’t Barry to storm off back to Iris. Mick is there, slowly falling for Barry. Barry rants to Iris about everything Len did and said and Iris points out how he clearly feels strongly about this. Barry eventually realizes he’s in love with Len, and that’s why it hurts so much. Barry goes back, because okay they had a fight, and if Len’s going to be a jerk he’ll stay away but he wants to try again.

And if this really was Beauty and the Beast that would be enough to end the curse, but it’s not.

And here’s where Mick comes in.

Mick’s story is Sleeping Beauty.

Mick’s been falling for Barry a little more every time he visits Iris. He’s finally worked up to asking him out when Barry goes back to Len. Mick’s heard of the ice tower where Barry’s being held and knows from vague stories from Iris that he’s not allowed to leave. He wants to free Barry but according to the stories anyone who sets foot in the castle will freeze to death.  Mick’s not sure why Barry isn’t dead yet but he’s not asking too many questions at this point.

So What does Mick decide to do? Go kill a dragon. The heart of a dragon is super magical and dragon’s are beings of fire so he figures he’ll get a dragon heart and go storming into the ice castle to rescue Barry.

On the way to the dragon he meets Lisa who is also trying to kill the dragon. He figure’s she’s a thief. She does seem to really like gold after all.

They manage to kill the dragon after a long and difficult fight. Mick takes the heart, which crystallizes or something, and goes off to the Ice palace.

Except it’s no longer an Ice palace. It has melted. Turns out the dragon was the one who cursed Len and now that the dragon is dead, everything is fine again.

Mick is kind of upset about this. After all it’s clear that Barry and Len are in love and now they’ve got their happy ending. Then they invite him to stay because Yeah Barry wasn’t completely oblivious when Mick was Flirting and Len does owe him for breaking the spell. Actually by magical tradition Len should be marrying Mick not Barry. And now that the curse is broken all the other kings and magical people are coming to see.

One of those people is Lisa. Her story is All Fur (with a twist)

There may be some complications with Len/Barry/Mick’s wedding but Lisa’s still unwed and suddenly everyone is super interested. After all she’s rich, the second in line to the kingdom and drop dead gorgeous. So the only thing she can think of to get rid of her suitors is to demand impossible things as gifts. She asks for three dresses of moonlight, of starlight, and sun-gold. She asks for a cloak of fur from all the animals in the land. And somehow these idiots actually manage it (not that she’s complaining) but she’s still not going to marry them. So she uses the fur cloak to escape because none of them can track her while she’s wearing it.

She ends up in a kingdom run by the honorable Lord Cisco, who has lots of interesting shiny things for her to steel.

She uses her new dresses to sneak in as a member of his court. For three nights she robs him blind, and each night she escapes using the all-fur cloak to confuse the hounds sent after her. Except then she makes a mistake. She doesn’t hide the fur as well as she should have, and the next time she tries to steal from him, Cisco finds it.

With no escape he offers her a deal. She can stay and *look* at the shiny things... possibly as his wife... as long as she stops anyone else from steeling them, or she can give everything back and be sent home. She’s actually very impressed with him (and all his creations) so she agrees, and they are wed.

I could go on, this is classic romance novel fodder


End file.
